What Do You Know?
by HopeToFly
Summary: When Brennan is buried with Hodgins, Booth and Cam realize who they are really for. One is happy, the other is heartbroken and confused. Takes place during "Aliens in a Spaceship". (Femslash/partial AU) !Chapter 11 is rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a bit out of my comfort zone, but my friend, Max, gave me an odd prompt. She said, "Ship a usually 'smutly' shipped pair but don't make it smutty." Well, this is my attempt to accomplish that.**

**Enjoy! :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

They are quickly running out of air. Brennan took in a deep breath and looked at Hodgins as she popped the back tire. "This should give us another 15 minutes. There are 3 other tires we can't get to, so we need another air source."

Hodgins tore a piece of paper out of Brennan's book and began to write. He stopped when he noticed she was giving him a blank look. He tore another piece out and handed it to her. "You should write one too. For someone you love."

Without another second, Brennan took the paper and began to write. _Who do I love? _She wondered whether or not write a note to Booth. Booth was with Cam now, and she couldn't split the two. That's when she realized who she needed to write the note to. She began writing about the epiphany she had about all the mistakes she had made in not realizing sooner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Booth had been pacing back and forth for 10 minutes now and had no intention of stopping. Cam's words were continuously replaying in his head. _"I don't think it was a coincidence that the gravedigger took her when she did." _She was right. He never thought he would feel this way about anyone after Rebecca. He was wrong. He just didn't realize how _wrong _he truly was….

Cam had been searching through her own brain as she looked through all the evidence they had on the gravedigger. Why was she feeling regret? And for what? She didn't have regret for not finishing the date with Booth. In fact, she wasn't sure she had feelings for Booth at all anymore. Was it Hodgins?

"Cam," Zach came and got her from her office, "I know where they are!"

Cam ran out of the room and followed a now frantic Booth to his SUV.

All Cam could see was dirt. No more than a minute later Booth is running down the hill and digging in the dirt.

As soon as Brennan was out of the dirt, Booth helped to retrieve Hodgins as Cam led Brennan to the ambulance. When they were alone Brennan was too weak to move or protest when Cam took the note out of Brennan's pocket.

"Cam d—don't."

Not listening, Cam read the note anyway. When she finished, she smiled to herself and folded the note back up.

"Cam, I—I, that was"

"Dr. Brennan." She put a hand to Brennan's mouth, keeping her from saying anything else. "Temperance."

Cam moved over to the side of the gurney and held Brennan's hand. Brennan didn't understand what was going on until Cam laid her head on Brennan's shoulder.

"I—I don't understand."

"When we got the call, I felt regret. Regret of not telling you how I truly feel." Cam stopped and lifted her head up when she heard someone coming. Booth walked into the back of the ambulance truck and sat down. "Hodgins is gonna be fine. Bones, if you want I can stay with you tonight if you feel,"

"It's fine Seeley. I agreed to watch her."

"Alright. Can I talk to her alone for a second?"

"Sure." Cam got up and left, giving Brennan one last smile. Now was Booth's turn to profess his love.

"Look, Bones, I don't wanna miss my chance again."

"I'm sorry, Booth. I—I don't know."

He looked down at his hand. "I'll wait."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Cam tipped the delivery guy and closed the door. She put the take out on Brennan's table and sat next to her on the couch. Brennan was staring blankly at the wall until Cam scooted closer to her. "It's ok if you don't understand."

Brennan looked at her and hand held out her hand which Cam gladly took. "I do understand. I just don't know what to do about it."

"Well then," Cam smiled. "I will do something. Temperance, I think we should go to dinner."

Brennan smiled and opened one of the boxes of rice. "I would like that. How about tomorrow after work?"

"I don't think you should work."

"Why? I am perfectly capable of working."

"You were just buried alive. You, oh, I give up. I know you won't listen."

Brennan smiled and they ate their dinner in silence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

It's almost 6 o'clock at the lab. Hodgins made Angela stay with him for the night and they left. Booth came by and updated them on what they had and left. Brennan was in her office filling out statements from the FBI on her kidnapping. Grabbing her purse and turning off the lights to her office, Cam noticed that Brennan's lights were still on. She walked into the office and smiled when Brennan didn't acknowledge her. "You need a break."

Brennan looked up from her desk and smiled. "For once, I believe I do."

"Shall we then?" Cam said as she held her hand out.

Brennan grabbed her purse and took Cam's hand as they left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Walking into the Founding Fathers, Booth noticed Cam and Brennan sitting in one of the back tables. He decided against going up to Brennan and talking to her but when he went to sit at the bar her saw them both laughing and Cam leaning closer to her. He turned his head, knowing what would happen. He was heartbroken. He just walked out of the bar and wandered the town.

"Well, I can confidently say, I think me being buried alive was a good thing."

"And why is that?" Cam asked taking a drink of her margarita.

"I would have never known how I truly felt and I would have never done that."

"I thought you didn't believe in experiences showing emotions you didn't know you had."

Brennan smiled. She had never told anyone that. "What else do you know?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

**So what do you think? I like the method I used to write this chapter. I used an actual outline and plot diagram and I think it helped create and actual story. Don't worry, I will continue this story. Please let me know what you think about this odd pairing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What did you guys think? Here's another chapter for ya! This one takes place during "The Man in the Cell" after Howard Epps escapes. ENJOY! :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Booth walked into Cam's office. Ever since he found out about her and Brennan's relationship, he had been mad. At himself more than Brennan and Cam. "I want you to put extra security around this whole place. I don't want to risk anything so you all should stay here."

"How much security?"

"When you think you have enough, double it!" Booth was now shouting at her.

"Agent Booth, there is no need to shout. I will get security right away. Now can you leave me to my work?"

"So now I'm just 'Agent Booth' to you?"

Cam opened her mouth to protest but he walked away before she could say anything. Brennan noticed Booth walking angrily walking out and went to Cam. When she walked in the door, she noticed Cam's head in her hands. Brennan walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Cam?"

"Booth is just stressed. I'm sure it's nothing." Cam looked up at Brennan and smiled. Brennan leaned over her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before retreating to her office.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Just as Brennan got back to her office, she got a phone call. "Brennan."

_"I forgot how good it feels to breathe fresh air."_

"What do you want, Epps?" Brennan said as she got Booth's attention.

_"I just love to play games, Dr. Brennan. You are the main player."_

"No one at this institute is going to play your games."

_"What about your girlfriend?"_

"If you come near anyone here."

_"I just want to let you know that you will pay for what you did to me. Everything that happens from this point on...is your own fault. Use your head."_

He hung up the phone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

After looking over the bone shavings and calming Angela down, Brennan went to Cam's office where Cam was examining the heart. "Anything yet?"

Yawning, Cam looked up at Brennan. "No, but then again, I haven't gotten any sleep so I might have missed something."

Brennan nodded and walked over to her and hugged her. Cam happily hugged back. "You're the best I know, Camille. You haven't missed anything."

"How can you be so sure? I almost missed my chance with you."

Releasing her grip, Brennan looked at Cam. "You have me now though."

Walking out of her office, Brennan ran into Booth who told her that they needed to check Caroline Epps' old apartment.

When they got to the apartment, Brennan noticed Booth's strange silence. "You know, don't you?"

"I don't wanna talk about this right now."

"I'm sorry, Booth."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. You can't help it."

"Then why do you sound angry?"

Flicking the light switch on and off Booth looked around and saw the fridge had turned on. Brennan went to open the fridge and saw the head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Cam was examining the head with Brennan, while Booth was talking to some FBI agents.

Brennan decided to break the silence. "He knows."

"That's why he is upset."

"He promised he wouldn't tell anyone but, we need to be more careful."

"I guess we didn't really think through it enough. Not only are we hiding it from co-workers, but now Booth could tell Dr. Goodman or Bancroft and have you removed."

"I know."

Cam went back to the head and noticed the coin in Caroline's ear. She called Booth into her office and told him about it. "Parker plays there every day after school."

Booth grabbed Brennan and left to the park. Cam had some time to think. _What is Booth mad about? The fact that she is with me, or that I am with her. I am happy, she is happy. What is it?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

In the car back to the Jeffersonian, Booth called Cam to ask about the head. "Cam, I don't care about the protocol! He went near my son!"

_"I can't just drop everything and do what you tell me, Booth!"_

"The head has what we need, Cam!" He hung up.

"Booth! You shouldn't yell at Cam! She is doing her best!"

"Oh and of course you would feel sorry for her."

"I would Booth! You're just jealous and mad and you're taking it out on us!"

Booth was quiet. She was right.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

"I'm going to cut below the bruising I found on the back of the head." Cam began cutting when she heard a crack and a powder shot out. Cam couldn't breathe. She was having a seizer on the floor as Zach called emergency services.

When Cam was wheeled to the hospital, they called Brennan and Booth, who rushed to the hospital.

Brennan was staring at Cam through the doors to her room. Booth stood next to her. "I'm sorry, Bones. This is my fault. I—I shouldn't have rushed her to open the head."

"There is clotting in the kidneys, but what worries me is the lung damage." A young female nurse explained. "The poison caused Edema." She walked away.

Booth looked at Brennan who had tears forming in her eyes. "What's Edema?"

"Fluid buildup in the lungs. Essentially, she's drowning."

"Hey, I'm sorry, Bones." He went to put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. Booth left to talk to Hodgins about what is was while Brennan went in with Cam.

As Cam opened her eyes, she smiled at the sight of Brennan next to her. She tried to move her hand but Brennan grabbed it. "You shouldn't waste your energy."

"I—I'll be f—fine for n—now."

"How are you feeling?"

"B—better. Now th—that you're h—here." Cam grabbed Brennan's hand. "I have t—to say, I—I love th—the sight of y—you next to m—me."

Cam closed her eyes. "You should get some rest, Camille." Brennan said as she stood up. Cam squeezed her hand and pulled her back down. "St—stay for a m—minute."

"Okay." Brennan sat back down in the chair and smiled. Cam soon fell asleep and Brennan stood up from her spot. She leaned down, kissed Cam's forehead, whispered "I love you", and left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Brennan slumped back down onto her couch, in her office when her phone rang. "Brennan"

_"Who'd I get?"_

"If you're talking about the ball, we removed it."

_"I know I got someone, and if you don't tell me, I can't help you save them."_

"You won't get it out of me."

_"Fine then. Have a nice day."_

"WAIT!"

_"Yes, Dr. Brennan?"_

"Dr. Saroyan."

_"Ah, the girlfriend. Looks like you're out of luck."_

"How can we help her, Epps?"

_"The body knows what the head can't say." _He hung up. Brennan grabbed her purse and left to the hospital.

At the hospital, Brennan was updated on Cam's condition. She was put on a ventilator, being unable to breathe on her own. Booth came in informed Brennan about the Parker & Parker Leather Goods store. She agreed to stay with Cam but told Booth to take Zach.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

A few hours later, Angela went to see Cam in the hospital as she was put on treatment for Methyl Bromide. As Cam opened her eyes, she looked at Angela. "Hey, Cam. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. What happened?"

"They got Epps. He, uh, he fell off Brennan's balcony."

"He was at Brennan's apartment?"

"Yeah. Booth set it up when they knew where he was."

"Where is she?"

"In the lobby. I can go get her if you want?"

"Please."

"Okay." Angela left to get Brennan, a little suspicious about why she wants Brennan.

Brennan walked into Cam's room and Cam immediately smiled. "You look so much better." Brennan sat on the chair next to her bed.

"I had hoped it was your face when I opened my eyes."

Brennan laughed. They chatted for a while before Brennan had to leave. Cam squeezed her hand and said, "I love you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

A few days later, Cam was released from the hospital and decided to stay at Brennan's for the night.

"I'll go get some blankets for the couch." Cam said walking to the spare closet.

"Hey, Cam. You don't have to always sleep on the couch. It's not good for your condition."

"So, what are you saying?"

"Sleep in my bed." Brennan said with a smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

**Woohoo! Chapter 2! What do ya think? I am dedicating this story to my friend Max and SlaYeRGiRLkaL who I am sure ship Cam/Brennan as much as I do :)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! Chapter 3... I am time jumping a lot but it helps me in writing. This chapter takes place during "The Bodies in the Book" which is about 2 months after Cam/Brennan started. ENJOY! :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Exactly how similar is this murder to the one in your book?" Cam asked pulling more red tape.

"The victims in my book are bound and gagged with red tape, shot, then fed to various animals."

"I loved the symbolism of the red tape!" Hodgins said examining the tape.

Zach decides to speak up as well. "The first body is tied to an anchor and dropped in the marina."

Cam gives Brennan a knowing look. Brennan shoots one back with a wink. "I don't want to jump to conclusions."

"You seem way to happy today." Hodgins said with a laugh. "I want to jump to a conclusion, considering you were late today."

Brennan looked at Cam and Cam looked at Hodgins who had his hands up in surrender. Sully and Booth walked up the steps to the platform and shot Brennan a wink, which she shrugged off. To bad she couldn't shrug it off to Cam. "What do we have here?" Sully asked. Booth looked at Brennan, waiting for an answer.

"Dr. Brennan, can I see you in my office?"

"Sure, Zach can you fill them in?" Brennan said as Cam pulled her off the platform and into her office. Brennan was sure somebody notice the fact that Cam was staring at her and Sully. Booth's distance might have clued them in as well.

"What's this about?" Brennan asked as soon as they were alone. Cam just looked at her. She opened her mouth a few times but just shut it.

"Cam, I already told you. I don't like Sully. I love you." Brennan placed a hand on Cam's arm.

"I'm sorry. I—I" Cam leaned forward just as Booth walked in the room. He cleared his throat and Cam looked at him. "I'll go work on the remains." Brennan said as she left.

"Mood killer." Cam said as she grabbed a file from her desk.

"Cam, I am putting you on security watch for a while."

"Why?"

"There is a killing similar to the one in Bones' book. They could try to hurt someone close to her."

"The implication being me?"

"Yes."

"Why do I need security watch when I can just stay with Tempe?"

Booth just left to interrogate the wife Angela had given them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The tape managed to save some particulates." Hodgins said looking at the tape.

"What about the tape itself? Composition? Brand?"

"Working on it."

"Let me know." Cam said as she began to leave.

"Do you actually plan on reading Dr. Brennan's book?"

"Yeah. I mean, I bought it. It is on a pile of bo—no. Please don't tell her. It's just after dealing with murder all day, I can't bring myself to go home and read about it."

"So what do you read?"

"Feminist trash. Woman leaves her husband in search of herself and finds it in a man who can cry and make love like an animal."

"So, sex books?"

"Pretty much yeah."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Bones. They found another body." Booth said as he led her out of his office.

When they got to the scene Brennan pointed out that, it was another body from her book and the brought it back to the lab. Angela got a facial reconstruction right away and Brennan took it to Booth. "Sadie Keller."

"Wow that was fast."

"Well, what's the connection?"

Cam walked into the office and needed Brennan back in the lab. "We need you."

"Bones, how are you holding up?"

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"The two murders are connected by your book and you might be a bit upset—."

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just—." Brennan left to the lab.

"She wasn't this emotional before you."

Cam left as well.

Booth got on the phone and called for Oliver, Brennan's number one fan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brennan and Angela come back to the lab after lunch and head to Brennan's office. Angela noticed a gift on Brennan's desk and shrieked. "Open it Bren!"

"Hold on!" Brennan looked at the note on the gift and read it:

_2 Months, Tempe._

_I got you something. You should try reading something new._

_-C_

Brennan opened the gift and there was an erotic novel in it. She smiled and Angela tried to get her to spill, but she didn't.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night Brennan was getting to leave for her book signing and decided to visit Cam. "Cam, I have a book signing tonight."

"Is that safe?"

"I'll be fine."

"Maybe but Booth put me on security watch."

"You need to be safe. I am the object, they won't hurt me. I think Booth made the right choice."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angela walked into Hodgins' office and told him about the book Brennan got. "Who do you think it is?"

"Wait, you said it was signed 'C'?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cam told me that she only reads feminist trash books. Cam also pulled Dr. Brennan into her office after Sully flirted with her."

"Didn't you also say that when you confronted Bren this morning about being happy, Cam looked at you."

"Oh my god."

"I didn't see that one coming!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angela went to Cam's office after they brought Ellen's body to the lab.

"Can I help you, Angela?"

"2 months?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about you and Bren. It didn't take much."

Cam sighed and looked at Angela with knowing eyes.

"Don't worry Cam. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the case was, solved Cam agreed to stay with Brennan for the night. They had planned a vacation the next week to stay with each other.

Angela and Hodgins didn't question why or how they got together. They agreed to help the couple stay in secrecy for now at least. Cam and Brennan weren't ready to tell anyone big…yet…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry this one was a bit scratchy but it's not my thing to make them case related. Next one has no time jump but takes place in "The Boneless Bride in the River". Please review!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**To explain myself, me and my friend, Max, are having a contest on who can write the most chapters for an odd pairing. I actually love this pairing! Max is in another fandom though. Here's chapter 4! :) Set in "Boneless Bride in the River". Sorry it took me awhile, I had so much work and I let my grades slip, so I got grounded but I'm back now:)!**

**Rated T+ for some "implied" scenes.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The victim was boiled. Then a number of incisions were made. Her entire skeletal structure removed." Cam said, standing next to Brennan in her office. Booth was sitting in a chair listening.

"Nothing?"

"I couldn't even find one bone."

Hodgins had been working on algae in the water. "The algae in the trunk are cyanobacteria…..." Brennan got up from her chair and walked to the door.

"Dr. Brennan have I offended you?"

Brennan stopped at the door. "No, Cam said no bones. No bones, no 'Bones'. Which reminds me, I need the keys."

Cam tossed Brennan the keys to her apartment and she left.

"She's staying at your place?"

"We were on vacation. If it weren't for Booth, I'd be there with her." Cam said as she too left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brennan got to Cam's place and found her pajamas. She tried to sleep but couldn't. Brennan got up, walked to the kitchen, and decided to make Cam brownies.

Once finished Brennan heard the front door open. "Cam?"

"Yeah it's me. We found a bone. Are you making brownies?"

"Yes well, I couldn't sleep so, I made these." Brennan held a fresh brownie to Cam's mouth. "Taste this."

"Really good!" Cam said giving Brennan a quick peck. "Come on, I found a bone."

"That's good. I have to admit, I have been feeling quite lonely."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angela gave Booth a sly look before turning back to her computer. "Are you sure you aren't?"

"I'm not, Angela."

"Sure, you're not jealous of Cam dating Brennan but what about Brennan dating Cam?"

"You know what, just stay out of it, Angela."

"I am trying to help you move on, Booth. For you own good."

"Yeah, sure, for my own good. How do I get over the fact that the woman I love is dating my ex? That's just not normal!"

Angela was quiet but for one reason. Cam was standing in the doorway. "I uh, Dr. Brennan said the victim might have grown up in a non-industrial region in China. We're, uh, working out the details now."

Booth grew red. _What did I Just do? _He walked over to Cam and tried to apologize, she just walked back to her office. He followed her, continuously trying to say sorry. She grabbed a file off her desk and went to Brennan's office in search of her, no luck. Booth left, guilty. Cam decided to ease her mind by looking over her files and ended up dosing off on Brennan's couch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brennan walked into her office around 11:30 and noticed the sleeping figure on her couch. "Are you bored?"

"What? Sorry, I guess I fell asleep."

"Do you wanna grab some lunch?"

"What if people see us?"

"We are just to friends having lunch to them."

"I am tired of sneaking around."

"Me too but we are only sneaking around the big people here, and Zack, but it'll end soon and we can do whatever, whenever."

They headed to the diner to have lunch, and the car ride there was in silence, awkward silence. They sat down at a table and order their usual. Cam decided to break the silence. "I think we should tell everyone today."

"Why so sudden?"

"Why not? We've been together for 3 and a half months and only Booth, Hodgins, and Angela know."

"It would be nice not having to restrain myself from kissing you at work."

"Just one of the many benefits."

Booth walked up to Cam and Brennan and interrupted their lunch date, telling Brennan she needed to come help dig up a grave to check for bones. Brennan insisted on going to the lab first and Cam knew why.

Brennan cleared her throat to get the attention of the people Cam had gathered in her office. "Ok, Cam and I have something to share with you all."

"But first let me say that we will not make it obvious or let it ruin our work." Cam began to walk over to Brennan and Angela smiled, knowing she would.

"I am confused." Zack said with his trademark "v" forming in his brows.

Cam held Brennan's hand and leaned on her shoulder. "We are in a relationship."

Angela and Hodgins were smiling and Booth was fidgeting with his tie. The other interns, including Zack, were questioning them but just commented on how great they looked together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brennan and Booth sat in the car and waited for Sully to talk to the black market "bone seller". Booth broke the silence. "You know I really am happy for you and Cam."

"She already told me what you said."

"Which was?"

"That it's not normal. Me and Cam. That it's not normal for you to have to move on and accept it"

Booth turned to her and sighed. "I'm sorry about that, Bones. I mean you know tha—."

"You should be sorry, Booth. She came to my place, crying. Talking about how she was going to tell her father, but if you couldn't accept her why would he?"

"I do accept her and you. I'm just confused and mad at myself for not seeing it coming."

"Then why are you taking it out on us? Her specifically?"

"I don't know. How can I let her know that it's neither of your faults?"

"Just tell her. Swallow your pride and tell her that she is normal and it's ok to be happy."

"OK."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sully, Booth, and Brennan drove back to the lab to check up on the remains of Li Ling Fan's "afterlife husband". As soon as they walked in Cam talked to Brennan in her office while Sully, talked to Booth about Brennan. "So she's, uh, something else isn't she?"

"Ha-ha."

"I think I'm gonna go for her."

"I wouldn't go there, Sully."

"Why? Do you want her for yourself?"

Booth silently smiled and thought of Brennan telling him about her and Cam. "You know what, you go for her."

Sully walked into Brennan's office, unknowing of the situation he was getting into. "Hey, Dr. Brennan, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Brennan stood up from her place next to Cam on the couch, as Cam stayed put.

"Look, I've been thinking about this for a while now and I figure—." Cam was now smiling at the fact that he had no idea. "Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime? You know, nice restaurant, good food?"

"I'm sorry, Sully, but I'm already with someone. Happily with someone."

"Who?"

Cam took that question as her cue to butt in. She grabbed Brennan's hand a smiled. "Me."

"Oh, kay." Sully made a fast retreat while Cam and Brennan laughed and kissed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the case had been solved, Cam and Brennan went back on vacation. Brennan was lying on Cam's stomach, in bed. Cam had been thinking about what Brennan said in her office just before Sully came in to ask her out.

_Brennan held Cam's shaky hands in hopes of reassuring her. Looking for the right words, Brennan stopped her rational mind and just let the words come out. "I know what Booth said has you doubting yourself. I want you to know that if the whole world doesn't approve of us, so what?"_

_"I do not doubt myself, or what we have. I doubt telling everybody."_

_"What is so wrong about telling everybody? Most of them knew and now people will stop bothering you and me. Look at Angela and Hodgins. Everyone knows and they support them. It's because they see how much Angela or Hodgins wouldn't care if someone disapproved. I don't care."_

_"I don't care either. Now you can show people that you have feelings and are not a robot. You are a loving, intelligent, beautiful, woman. The only reason why I doubt telling people is that I loved the sneaking around."_

Brennan noticed Cam's silence and decided to lighten the mood. "Just laying here with you is, by far, the best part of vacation."

Cam tried to think but having this woman on her, heart out in the open, was enough. Cam didn't want to think anymore. "Let's move in together."

"What?"

"Let's move in together. My clothes full up half of your closet and yours mine."

"Yes."

"Just think of all the—," Cam was sitting up now, the sheets covering her, "wait. Did you say yes?"

"I think it's a great idea."

Cam smiled. "I would've thought I had to convince you."

"My rational, over-thinking, never opening up mind might have said no. I don't care about rationality when it comes to you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Woohoo! Lucky for you guys I have chapters 5-8 in beta…5 is already planned out. I will beat Max! She is on chapter 6 of hers, but she wasn't grounded…-_-….she is now:)! Anyways, please leave a review! I value constructive criticism and enjoy good reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is time jumping and not focused on one single episode. This one jumps from "Glowing Bones in the Old Stone House" to "Stargazer in the Puddle". 5 months of Cam/Brennan, 2 months of living together.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dropping the finger in the fabric softener Cam sighed. "No. I didn't."

"Not once when we went out, did you think we could get married?"

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this."

"Why?"

"Because I am in a very committed relationship to your partner, and if I ever talk about marriage, it's with her."

"You too talk about marriage?"

"Occasionally."

Booth left her office and Cam followed only to turn in to Angela's office. Angela and Hodgins had their own agenda.

"Oh God, can you please not do that so intensely? Have some professionalism."

"Oh and you and Bren don't do that here either?"

"We have the decency to keep it under control and at least hidden."

"Oh sure, and that wasn't a 'let's sneak off right now' kiss that I saw yesterday?"

Hodgins took the container from Cam and made an exit before he could say something stupid that might get him fired. "It wasn't! I'm the boss here, too, so some rules don't apply to me."

"Well, suddenly I wish I was dating the boss."

"Get back to work." Cam said with a smirk before heading to Brennan's office and taking her out to lunch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cam was sitting in her office, on her computer, looking over files for all they had on the case. So far, Carly was killed with a ceramic knife and they haven't gotten anything out of Amy. Brennan walks into the office in sweatpants, a tank top, and a jacket. Unnoticed by Cam, Brennan clears her throat.

"Why are you in pajamas?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"It is," Cam looked at the time on her computer, 2:28, "I'm sorry. It's just, all this work."

"Come home."

"But I have this paperwork and—."

"You have done enough work for today, Camille. Come home."

Grabbing her things, Cam laughed and fought back a yawn. "Funny, it's usually me who is telling you to stop working."

"Yeah well, I'm never usually here this late."

"Very true, I'm sorry."

They headed back to _their_ place, and fell asleep happy to know that they had enough evidence for the case to be solved the next day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A few days later..._

Brennan held the small ring in her hand and let the new information sink in. She had a grandmother and her father wanted to stay. "You can, uh stay in the guest room, Dad."

"That sounds great. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Brennan went to bed, alone. It hadn't crossed her mind that her dad might be alarmed when Cam got home. She dosed off anyway. An hour later, around 11:30, a very tired Cam begins to unlock the door. Max, being an experienced criminal questioned Cam when she walked through the door. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I live here. Can I ask why you are here?"

"I am not giving you any information."

Cam set her purse on the table and stayed her distance from Max. "Tempe?" Cam called out, eyes never leaving Max. Brennan came out of the bedroom and immediately went to Cam's side. Max of course calmed down and asked who she was.

"Dad, Cam lives here...with me. She is my girlfriend." Brennan put a protective arm around Cam's waist and began walking her towards the bedroom.

"Don't you think you should have told me?"

"I wasn't thinking straight. Too many family secrets." Brennan and Cam went to bed, but Max sat and thought to himself. His daughter is doing just fine on her own. Bestselling author, great job, and a growing family. What was he doing there? What was he trying to fix? What was even broken?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well how to I look?" Brennan asked as she came downstairs. She looked at Cam. "Why does yours look better than mine?"

"Because I ripped the bow off and flipped it around. Like this." Cam continued to fix Brennan's dress while Zack asked Booth for advice. "You are the only person I know who knows about duty and honor."

"Let me tell you one thing. Worry more about how you are going to break it to Bones. You are her favorite person."

"I thought Cam was her favorite person."

"She is but you are her favorite squint."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Standing. Waiting for Angela and Hodgins to come back and explain. Cam grew impatient. "Do you ever think about marriage?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you ever think of any relationship, not necessarily ours, but do you ever think of them going to that step?"

"I still don't believe in the patriarchy of marriage, but, I can't pin point what it is that has made me rethink the value of marriage."

Cam's stomach did a flip. _Please let it be me she's thinking of. _"Maybe it's not something. Maybe it's someone."

"I don't know what that means."

Those six little words Cam loves to hear. She'll find out soon enough. Will she be worried? Maybe. Will she act on it? Maybe in the wrong way, Cam must make the first move. When the time comes of course.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

12:30 at night and Brennan is running through the applicants for a replacement assistant. It's impossible to her. None of the applicants Cam sent her can replace Zack. She just needed an intern, what she wanted was a friend. Angela had notice that she left her purse at the lab and went back to retrieve it. "Bren, why are you still here?"

"I'm looking for a new intern. None of these seem like suitable—."

"You are looking for another Zack, which you know you won't find. He will come back, so what you need is a 'filler'."

"Thanks, Ange."

"Now go home to your girlfriend. I bet she misses you."

"OK."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brennan had some time to think. On her way home she realized what she wanted, and remembered what Cam said to her the day she was buried alive.

(.-.-.)

_"Dr. Brennan." She put a hand to Brennan's mouth, keeping her from saying anything else. "Temperance."_

_Cam moved over to the side of the gurney and held Brennan's hand. Brennan didn't understand what was going on until Cam laid her head on Brennan's shoulder._

_"I—I don't understand."_

_"When we got the call, I felt regret. Regret of not telling you how I truly feel."_

(.-.-.)

Brennan realized that Cam made the first move and now that they were at this stage in their relationship, Cam wanted more. She was right; most of Brennan's relationships don't last beyond this. That scared Brennan. She, too, wanted more. All their talks and jokes about marriage made sense to her. Cam. Cam was the reason she was rethinking the values of marriage. Was she going to act on it, _IN THE RIGHT WAY? _Yes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Woohoo! The next chapter is season 3. Meaning 6 months after this chapter. Yes they got married, I just don't feel like writing it. Please review! I love constructive criticism and use it to better myself. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Max gave me an idea when we were talking about the new movie, "Battle of the Year" and I don't know how it came to me but something is wrong with Cam…What? *devious smile* and, yes, I realize in the show it says Zack has been gone 3 months. I am making it 6. Enjoy!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh are you going to a crime scene? Do you need me?"

"I'll let you know." Brennan said as she left.

"Did I do it right?" Clark asked Cam.

"Yes. You did it perfectly. She's just a perfectionist."

"Jeez. How does she find a date?"

Cam laughed and walked away with a smirk.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?"

Hodgins looked over at Clark and smiled. "She's laughing at your statement, considering Dr. Brennan is married."

"She is? To whom?"

"To Dr. Saroyan."

Clark stood silently, stunned. "Wow. Really?"

Hodgins looked at Clark with a disappointed look. "Oh, I can't wait until you truly see them."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So?" Cam walked up to Brennan who was examining the head.

"I found unusual scoring on the forehead, cheekbones, and nose."

"I meant Clark Edison."

"Who's Clark Edison?"

"The brilliant forensic anthropologist who'd bite off his own hand to be your assistant."

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well, you've turned down 17 other applicants already." Brennan looked at her and sighed. Cam wasn't one to let things go so quickly. "I know you want Zack to come back, but until he does you need to find an assistant. You keep looking for a person like Zack, which is no one. Look for an 'almost Zack'."

Brennan walked over to the phone to call Booth about what they had found. "Hey, this is the first time you've called me in weeks."

"There's scoring on the skull. In somewhat of a ungual pattern."

_"What's an 'uncle' pattern?"_

"How do I say this so Booth can understand?"

Cam knew Brennan was never good with words. All the times she asked Cam for help, socially. Yet, she still hasn't learned to 'dumb herself down'. "She means the skull was chewed on."

_"Oh, like a bear or dog?"_

"Human teeth, Booth."

"In the vernacular, our victims face was chewed off by a cannibal."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You are not gonna hire that one either are you?" Angela asked Brennan as she caught up with her.

"I haven't decided yet."

"And when you don't hire him, it just prolongs this lame excuse for you not to go out into the field with Booth." Angela noticed a change in her friend after she married. Booth too, as if he hadn't been trying to accept it. Booth had gotten used to the idea of Brennan and Cam and was trying to help them out more. He would act like he was the best friend to them, as if he had 100% support. Brennan just wouldn't accept it.

"Why would I do that?"

"Ever since you married Cam and Zack left, you've been different. Freaky different and you always said you wanted Booth to learn to accept you and Cam. Well, Sweetie, he does. And it scares you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cam decided to have drinks with Booth, considering how late Brennan would be working on the bone pieces. Cam and Booth tried to be friends and up until now he was doing fine. It was when he took Brennan to the crime scene that things went downhill.

(.-.-.)

_"Look, Bones, all I'm saying is you need to get out of the lab. Come with me to crime scenes. Like we used to before—."_

_"Before what? Before Cam? Before you found out? You have someone now, Booth. I'd like to keep our lives separate for a while."_

_Booth looked at her. Never once had she mentioned Agent Perotta until now. True, he had found someone but that was only to fill the void. And boy did she._

(.-.-.)

"I'd hire Clark but it's not my decision."

"She's your wife, can't you just talk to her?"

"You think I can just walk up to her and make her do whatever I want because we're married? No."

Booth watched as Cam took down another shot. Something was obviously bothering her but her couldn't bring himself to ask. "Do you think it's about me arresting her father?"

"I still have troubles with the guilt of doing the DNA test." Cam stated with a little emotion, but not as much as what was really on her mind. She couldn't tell Brennan or Booth or anybody else for that matter. So what was wrong?

"She said it's the law and she didn't care."

"Well, I gotta wonder if deep down anybody's that rational."

"She threw away all rationality for you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are we sure it's Gavin Nichols?"

"Yes." Brennan said trying to fight back a yawn. Failed. Cam smiled to herself.

"Do you want to come interrogate the girlfriend with me?"

"I have work to do, Booth."

Cam interrupted, as usual before they fought. "Take Angela."

"Fine." Booth left to get Angela while Cam had a talk with Brennan. The way she looked at bones always made Cam smile. "Go home."

"What?" Brennan looked up from the skull and now had a mocking glare at Cam. Cam walked over to Brennan's side of the table and grabbed her hand. "You've been working all night, Tempe. Go home. Sleep. I'll wrap up things here and meet you at home."

"But I have paper work to fill out for Mr. Edison, and—."

"So you are hiring him?"

"Yes," Brennan said wrapping her arms around Cam's waist, "I, uh, took your advice." She continued giving Cam a kiss.

Cam let out a small laugh and pushed Brennan away from the table. "Now, go home."

"Fine. Only if I find you there later." Brennan said with a smirk before she left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's hard to work when you're all staring at me."

"They're just happy you're back, Zack." Brennan said as she watched him examine the skull.

"How is your marriage with Cam going?" Zack asked without looking up.

"Great. Although there is something wrong with her, she refuses to tell me."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"No, but she left the lab a few weeks ago on an 'urgent' matter. She came back sad."

Finally looking up from the skull, Zack replied in the best way he could, "Being as intelligent as you, Dr. Brennan, you will eventually find the source of her worries."

It wasn't exactly a compliment, but it was exactly what Brennan needed to hear right now. She was never really good with words or reading people, but when it came to Cam, she felt understanding of emotion and somewhat normal. It wasn't 'rational' but, it was the truth. She was willing to spend however long it would take to figure out what was wrong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Have a clue? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this whole chapter is in one setting (dinner at the Brennan/Saroyan house) with few flashbacks. Takes place after "Soccer Mom in the Mini Van". This idea came to me when my friends and I had lunch today were talking about . . . things, but anyway. Enjoy!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cam was getting herself ready while Brennan was preparing dinner. Brennan had been hesitant about this night since Cam suggested it the other day, but began to enjoy the idea of having their friends over. Booth was the only person that worried Brennan. As soon as Cam finished she joined Brennan in the kitchen. "Have you checked to see when everyone's coming?"

"Angela said she and Hodgins should be here in ten minutes."

"And Booth?" Cam asked with caution. Brennan stopped chopping and sighed. She continued chopping and replied, "He said he'll be here in 15."

"Ok." Cam said as she walked away. She turned back around and looked at Brennan. "Please try, Tempe. He is."

Brennan turned to Cam and sighed. "Ok, I will. For you. Can you set the table?"

"Sure." Cam set the table and helped Brennan get the food set and by that time Angela and Hodgins had come. They said their greetings and went to sit in the living room to chat. Booth got there a few minutes later and they began to eat. Angela, as usual started the conversation. "So will you guys get a bigger place later on?"

Cam looked at Angela and smiled at the acceptance of her friend. "We've been thinking about it."

As she promised, Brennan ignored Booth's attempt to stay calm and joined the conversation. "I have been looking at places closer to work."

Booth gave a Brennan a self-satisfied smile and ate his salad. "I've seen a few for sale you guys might like." He said looking directly at Brennan. Cam grabbed Brennan's hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. Brennan looked at her and smiled. She then turned to Booth. "Really?"

"Yeah, I can get you the numbers if you'd like?"

"That'd be great, thanks!" Brennan said starting to see that he really was trying. Therefore, she tried too. Cam smiled at the fact that Brennan let herself relax around Booth. Cam then remembered the talk she had with Booth earlier.

(.-.-.)

_Cam walked into Booth's office to bring him information on the case, but he could tell it wasn't her main reason. "Cam, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, why would you think so?"_

_"I've known you forever, I can tell when something's wrong. Now tell me." _

_Cam sat down in the chair across from Booth and sighed. "I—I . . . I'll feel guilty if I tell you first and not Tempe."_

_"Then tell her."_

_"I can't. If she knew WHY I was doing what I was doing when I found out, she'd be scared and . . ."_

_Booth noticed a small tear come out of her eye and he knew that he was right. Something had been bothering her. "Then tell me, Cam. I won't tell Bones. Just tell me."_

_Cam took a deep breath and began her story. _

(.-.-.)

"Cam? . . . CAM!" Hodgins called her out of her trance. "What? Sorry."

Brennan turned to her wife. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Cam said as she quickly went back to her food. Angela eyed Brennan and then Cam. "Cam, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Why?"

"Just please." Angela said as she stood up. Cam released Brennan's hand and followed Angela into the kitchen. Angela immediately stopped and gave Cam a deathly glare, waiting for an explanation. "So, Cam. Spill."

"I really don't feel like telling the story again. Especially with someone who will tell Tempe anyway."

"Who else did you tell? Booth?!"

"Yes now be quiet!" Cam said rather warily. Angela looked into the dining room where the others have gone back to chatting, unmindful of the situation. "I won't tell Bren. Something is obviously wrong. Everyone thinks so! Even Bren. Now tell me what is so bad that you can tell Booth, but not your wife."

"Angela, I don't feel like reliving the situation again. If I do, I'll cry and I just can't right now."

Angela sigh and the two walked back into the dining room with the others. Brennan herself was in a trance. She kept thinking about what could be wrong with Cam. It happened the day she left for an 'urgent check-up', just 2 weeks after they married.

(.-.-.)

_Walking through the lab Brennan, oh so missed, was looking for Cam. No luck in her office, Brennan asked Angela. "She's leaving to the doctors."_

_"Why?" Brennan was puzzled. _Cam never mentioned being sick? _Brennan walked as calmly as she could and luckily caught up with Cam at the door. "Cam, why are you going to the doctors?"_

_Cam tensed and then relaxed as she turned to face Brennan. "It's just a check-up. I'll be fine."_

_"If it is just a check-up then you can go on the weekend. If something is wrong then I'm going with you."_

_Cam released her hand from her bag and cupped Brennan's face. "Hey, I'm fine. I'll be back soon ok?"_

_Brennan nodded and Cam kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you. Bye."_

_Cam left and Brennan sighed. She left back to her station and couldn't focus. When Cam came back she seemed sad. Brennan noticed when she was about to get mad at the fact that she was later than she stated. Brennan let it go for now. She tried to talk to Cam when they got home but Cam just turned and went to sleep._

(.-.-.)

After everyone else left, Brennan decided to clean up, in silence. Cam never did tell her why she was sad or why she went to the doctors. She also never told her what happened at the doctors either. The thought of Cam not trusting her made her mad. Cam helped Brennan clean and began to put the dishes in the dishwasher. "Thank you for trying." Cam said breaking the silence. Brennan just nodded and started the dishes and walked back to their room to get dressed for bed. Cam followed being confused at her sudden change of mood. When she walked in the room, Brennan had already changed and laid down. Cam too changed and lay next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tempe, I know when something's wrong. You start to compartmentalize your feelings. Not a hard thing to see."

"I don't feel like talking to _you_ about it."

Cam sat up and was now a little angry. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly what I say. You won't tell me your problems, I won't tell you mine."

"Excuse me?!"

Brennan sat up and looked Cam in the eye. "I'm done talking about it."

"I'm not!"

Brennan contemplated her next move for a minute. "Fine, you figure it out." Brennan said as she laid back down and closed her eyes in attempt to sleep. Cam got up and walked to the bathroom and shut the door. She leaned against the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. _It obviously scares her more that I won't tell her. Should I just tell her? _ Cam went back into the room and sat up in bed next to Brennan. She took a deep breath and was ready to explain herself. "Tempe?"

"What?" She answered, not looking at her.

"There's a reason I went to the doctor but I didn't want to scare you with why."

"Why would I be scared?" Brennan said sitting up finally to look at Cam.

"Because you are not the kind of person who even considers it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DUN DUN DUNNN! For some of you who already have a clue…haha. Please review! If I get a lot of reviews and I beat Max, I might make it 2 things, I might make it smutty…or I could make it into an eventual B/B… BUT I NEED REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm back to my old writing type I just won't focus on the work part of the show. I am finally caught up with Max but we're still going. Remember, if I beat her, I might make it smutty, or a B&B story because I've planned it to go either way! This chapter is set in "Intern in the Incinerator".**

**Some implied scenes…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cam had been much more relaxed now that Brennan knew her secret. She didn't care and was accepting. She, too, had thought about it.

(.-.-.)

_"Why would I be scared?" Brennan said sitting up finally to look at Cam._

_"Because you are not the kind of person who even considers it."_

_"Camille, just tell me!"_

_"I went to the doctors a few weeks ago to see if I was eligible to have children. I'm not." Cam began to cry but Brennan just sat up and scooted closer to her._

_"Cam, you could have told me. I don't care. Why would I have been scared?"_

_"Well, there was a reason I went to see if I was eligible. I know the very idea of children scares you a—and I didn't want to say anything it's just . . . please don't be mad."_

_Brennan took Cam's hand in hers and looked her in the eye. "I will admit that the idea of children DID once scare me, but so did marriage. That was before you."_

_"So, you would really consider children?" Cam asked cheering up a bit. She stared into Brennan's cerulean eyes and smiled. "With me?"_

_"Well, technically two women cannot physically have children, although, studies have shown that it may be possible using bone marrow—." Cam cut her off with a kiss. The only way to get Brennan to shut up._

_"Thanks. If you would like, I think we can consider adoption or artificial insemination for myself."_

_"I would like that."_

(.-.-.)

Cam was sitting in her office when Booth came in to talk about the offices next door.

"Cam, about this case—."

"Yes, you still have to come to my father's birthday."

"Why me?"

"Because I can't spend all night defending that fact that I'm married to a woman."

"Fine. So how did Bones take the news?"

"She, uh, didn't care. She agreed to have a kid."

"Bones? A kid?"

"Or adopt. She said she would do it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brennan walked into Cam's office while she was examining Kyle Aldridge and before she knew it, Cam slipped. "Oh, we had dinner when we had dinner."

"Cam! Why—."

Hodgins walked in and began to speak when he noticed the odd silence he caused. "Should I come back?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Ok then, I'll just." Hodgins walked out as quickly as he entered and went to get Angela to spy. Cam and Brennan continue to argue. "Why would you have dinner with Booth?"

"It was my father's 60th birthday and he's kind of the kind of person who doesn't . . . accept things so well."

"So, you're embarrassed of me?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then what is it?"

"I didn't want to be the talk of the family again. And no that is not saying that I'm embarrassed of you," Cam continued as Brennan sighed and walked out of the office, "Wait! Tempe! UGH!"

Cam went back to her files as Hodgins returned to share his findings. "Trouble in paradise?"

She rubbed the sides of her head as she leaned on the desk. "Oh, you have no idea."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say, I'm going to have a hard time figuring out how to make it up to her. Pissing your wife off twice in the last few days is, not ok."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the case was over, Brennan decided to stay at the lab for a while to do paperwork and Cam was going out to dinner with her sister. Angela wanted to have dinner with Brennan who gladly accepted considering her position. Booth went to talk to Cam about Felicia.

"You are actually going after something that doesn't even exist!"

"What do mean?" Cam dropped her head as soon as her sister pointed her gaze Cam's way.

"Cam and I don't date anymore! She's married!"

"She's married? To who?"

As both sets of eyes were now on Cam she decided to tell the truth in hopes of making amends. "A woman, Felicia."

"Now I know why you didn't want to tell dad. Who is she?"

As if on cue, Brennan walks in to tell Cam that she'll be late. Seeing that there was tension in the room, she didn't say anything.

"Who, Cam?"

Cam looked at Brennan and took in a deep breath. "Temperance."

"Who is that?"

"Me." Brennan said slowly walking over to Cam. She told her that she might be late and Cam apologized for not telling anyone before. Felicia walked away with a smirk on her face, knowing that it would kill Cam if her dad found out from her sister, but she didn't care. Brennan still went to dinner with Angela but Cam decided to go home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Cam got home, she heated some leftovers and poured herself some wine. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV while eating her dinner. By the time she finished it was around 7:45 so Cam decided to take a long bath. The case is over, she told her sister about her marital status, what could she do to make it up to Brennan? Sinking into the hot water, Cam closed her eyes to relax. She didn't hear Brennan come back later on. Brennan walked to the bedroom and noticed the bathroom light on. She walked into the bathroom and saw Cam, who didn't really see her. Brennan leaned over her and gave her a kiss. "I thought yo—."

"I want to say sorry. I was being, well, stubborn."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Do you mind if I join?"

Cam gave Brennan an evil smile and let her in.

Later on that night when they both were asleep, or thought, they both were asleep; Cam decided to let her mind speak for her. "Would you really want a kid, Tempe?"

"Yes, now that I've thought about it. I would love to be a family, and I've been looking into it. For you."

"Really? You don't have to if you don't want. I just don't want to feel like I'm forcing you to do anything—."

Brennan cut her off with a raised eyebrow. "I want to, but I'm tired right now. Can we talk in the morning? Please? I need sleep!" Brennan said in a whining tone. Cam just laughed and said goodnight before turning off the lamp that sits on a nightstand by her side of the bed. They both soon fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry it's been a while but I had testing, studying, and then the rain from a "supposed" tropical storm knocked out the Wi-Fi… anyways, please review! Remember what I might do if I win! Me and Max are tied…**

**(This pair, to me, went from weird pairing to cool pairing, now it's back to a bit weird) **

**I also might be writing a Criminal Minds fanfic too soon… *devious smile***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, so I'm sorry it's a little late but I've had Pre-ACT, Pre-SAT, CTA testing; not to mention the fact that my stepdad left to Afghanistan… :'(**

**Nevertheless, I'm ok. This chapter takes place during "The Baby in the Bough" and then goes to "The Verdict in the Story".**

**Enjoy!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sitting in bed, around 9:00, Cam is looking over files from the past cases as she usually did while Brennan was looking through papers from fertilization clinics. The latter getting a little concerned set down the papers and stared at her wife as if she had the answer written on her. "Can I help you?" Cam asked, feeling eyes on her, as she continued to look away.

"I just never thought it would be this hard to have a kid this way." Brennan said with a sigh.

Cam just laughed. Leave it to Brennan to be the odd one out. "Well, considering our situation, that's why they call it the _hard_ way."

Brennan put the papers on the nightstand and looked at Cam. "I'm done for the night." She said as she turned off her light and laid down. Cam continued to read her reports when she heard Brennan groan. "What is it?"

"Go to sleep!"

"I have to go over these files." Cam said sounding a bit annoyed.

"If you get sleep now you can wake up early and finish them."

"Fine!" Cam said as she too, put her things up and laid down. As soon as Cam put her head on the pillow, Brennan's phone rang. She groaned as she got up and answered it. A case.

Cam laughed as Brennan got dressed and left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You are a registered foster parent aren't you?" Booth asked holding the little baby in his hands.

"Yes, but I have no idea how to—."

"You'll be fine! Cam can help you until we get the key." Booth said as he handed the baby off to her and began to walk away. "Think of it as practice, Bones."

"Booth!"

"Have fun!"

Brennan sighed as she pulled out her phone to call Cam. "Hey, Cam."

_"Anything you can tell me before I get there myself?"_

"Well, a little someone swallowed evidence and we are in charge of him until we get it."

_"What are you? I don't follow."_

"The victim had a baby and he is in our custody for now."

_"Why are we the ones in custody? Not that I'm not happy but, why?"_

"Well, a while back, Russ asked me to be a foster parent if anything happens to Amy."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cam walked into Angela's office to check on the key. "How many kids exactly? Because one million seems unrealistic."

"I don't know. I kind of have a thing for chaos. I guess I'll stop when they need to airlift me in supplies."

"Wow."

"You and Bren never thought about kids?"

Cam half-heartedly smiled and took a breath in. She still didn't feel safe about telling people so Cam came up with a good excuse. "Well, screaming, crying, vomit, other bodily fluids. It's like a day around here. Not worth giving up this body." She said as she walked out, blinking back tears in the process. She just walked back to her office and filled out paperwork on the case.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_2 weeks later…_

"Briefing in 20 and Caroline does not like tardiness." Cam said as she began to leave. Hodgins stopped her before she got to the door and waited for the others to walk out of earshot. "Cam, are you ok?"

"I don't know. I just can't wait for the trial to be over, Max to be not guilty, and no more sides."

"Me too. Let's get going."

In the conference room at the Hoover building, Caroline is telling everyone what they need to do once on the stand.

"Lose the Cocky belt buckle, Booth. No badges that say resist authority or the truth is out there. Do not cut your own hair the day before a trial. Ugly up a little, the women on the jury hate you. Use your fully grown up words. Eat, the last time your stomach was growling louder than your testimony."

"Then don't put me on first thing in the morning." Cam said in self-defense.

"Let's just get this over with."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Grab a cup of coffee. We will have a quick break."

The room emptied and Brennan went to sit on the bench and soon after, Cam sat down, handing her a cup of coffee. "Here. Enjoy."

"I thought we weren't supposed to talk."

"About the trial."

"Where's Angela?"

"She refuses to testify. Have you found a good candidate?"

"For what?"

Cam gave Brennan a knowing look. She may not be oh, so fast at picking up things, but this she knew. So she replied. "I have narrowed it down to a good 15. When this is over, I need you to go over them to see what you might like."

"I can't wait for this to be over."

"Me either. I want everything to be back to normal."

"Well I think it might go by fast."

"Good, because I really want to do this." Brennan leaned in and kissed her, unaware that Hodgins and Zack were staring at them. Caroline didn't notice, but when Hodgins was smiling like an idiot, she looked. "Oh, no. Y'all cut that out!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She didn't want to sit in and listen to what might be the end. So, she sat outside and waited. Brennan thought about her childhood, or what she could remember, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Booth. _At least someone I can talk to. _

"Hey, Bones."

"Shouldn't you be inside?"

"I walked out right before they said the verdict. You have a good story. I have a feeling this will go out well."

Brennan sighed. She looked up at Booth and gave him a genuine smile. He knew that meant she was hopeful. "Look, I saw those papers on your table. You are really thinking about it?" He didn't want to know the answer. Even if he already knew it. He had always wanted her to be happy, he just sort of thought it would be with him. He began to think of her and Cam as a good thing. Though as he went to their apartment, he felt himself change in a way he never thought.

(.-.-.)

_"Where did Dr. Edison learn that trick with the food dye? I don't know that trick."_

_"Zack, focus."_

_"Right." Zack said as he walked past Cam and Brennan and began to look for the murder weapon. Brennan went to sit down on the couch and Cam sat down next to her putting an arm around her. Booth sat on a chair next to them and sighed. "Look, I know this is hard on both of you. All I can say is stay strong and don't doubt yourselves."_

_Cam looked up knowing her wife needed time to think. "Thank you, Booth."_

_Booth nodded and looked around when his eyes landed on the papers lying on the table. The top one read: WASHINGTON NATIONAL FERTILITY CLINIC._

_He turned his head and thought to himself. Parker is all he needs. It'd be wrong for him to have a kid with a woman who is married… to another WOMAN! Then it hit him. He didn't just want a kid with her, or a life with her. He just wanted someone with him for the long one. Agent Perotta didn't last more than a few months. Maybe it just wouldn't matter who so long as it was forever._

(.-.-.)

He was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Brennan hugging her father. Pride apparent on every inch of him. He observed how Cam sat back and smiled, waiting for them to have dinner and go home. For now, he would sit back and make sure it was just a phase. Letting her have her happiness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry I'm late. :/**

**To Guest (on CHP8): Thank you! I will try to make my next chapter focus on the feelings of others. I read your review right before I finished this and took a crack at Booth's feelings. Let me know if it needs work:). I cannot make it smutty though due to my bet with Max but if I win I might!:)**

**Keep the reviews coming!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here we go with season 4! Max is struggling and I might win! If I do, I'll make it smutty! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So I found your lecture very stimulating." Ian said as he and Brennan—followed by Booth of course—walked out of the Oxford University's main building.

"I did well?" Brennan asked.

"Very. I was wondering-." he started when Brennan's phone cut him off. Cam.

"Hey, Cam. Have you looked over the 15?"

_"Yeah that's why I'm calling. I've narrowed it down to a lucky 7 that I like."_

"That's great! We can look over them further when I get home." Brennan began to walk away from Ian, leaving him confused. Booth noticed Ian's state and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Does Dr. Brennan have a daughter?"

"Nope but she's complicated in that area."

"Then who is she speaking with, with such affection?"

Booth chuckled a bit to himself before replying. "Her wife." He patted the younger man on the back before walking away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Brennan sent all of this from England?" Angela asked, checking things off.

Clark placed the container on the table before answering. "She also sent actual human remains."

Hearing the ever so familiar tone of someone sliding their key to gain access, Angela turned to see Cam. "New shirt?"

"Tempe's old one." Cam said with a smirk.

As Angela walked into her office she felt something, different. She turned around and offered a heartfelt smile.

When Cam and Clark were examining the remains an unfamiliar face with a familiar name walked in. With much explaining and understanding the next 7 days went by without a single problem. Until it was time for Grayson to leave. Cam had offered to take him to the airport, so she would be able to pick up Brennan later. Though the UK just seemed to call Brennan with murders, so Cam just wanted to drive Grayson and go back home for a bit. Grayson had other plans.

"I am really sorry about you and Angela, but she seems happy." Cam said still focused on her driving.

"The universe speaks clearly. She is not for me. I will find my love someday." He looked at Cam when they came to a stop in traffic. Grayson took the opportunity to lean closer to her.

All Cam knew was that his lips were on hers. Tongue asking for entrance, right before she pulled away. She began to drive and repeated a simple cliché mantra in her head. _Happily married, starting a family._

"I'm married."

"The truth may hide itself in odd ways but some people need help finding it."

Cam steadied her breathing, feeling a bit angry. "I have already found the truth, and it was hidden. Now I have all I need. No matter what you say. I love my wife."

The rest of the ride to the airport was made in silence. Cam returned home and called Sweets, seeing as he was the only one she could confide in for now.

_"Sweets."_

"Hey, Dr. Sweets. It's Cam. I need advice."

_"Ok. How many times to I have to remind you people that I am not just here for personal support?"_

"Please? I really need advice!"

_"Ok, fine. What do you need?"_

"Angela's ex-husband kissed me."

_"Oh! Well, have you told her yet? Or Dr. B?"_

"I wouldn't be calling you."

_"My advice is simple. You just tell Angela and Dr. Brennan. Come clean. You feel guilty, which means you had no control over what happened and you didn't like it. You did nothing wrong."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As soon as she could, Brennan called Cam. Guessing she would be at home, as is was 8:00 her time, Brennan called the house. Getting the voicemail, she left a message:

_Hey, Cam, it's me. Just calling to hear your voice and to say that I'm coming home soon. I also wanted to confess something…_

Cam wiped her eyes and looked at the answering machine. She waited for Brennan to continue.

_I shouldn't feel bad about this but Ian did flirt with me. Although I did technically shut him down completely when I talked about you, I wanted you to know. You are always honest with me, so I am honest with you…_

"Hey." Cam said as she picked up the phone, unable to hear anymore.

_"Hey, how was your day?"_

"Fine, and I heard your message. . . . I have something to tell you too."

_"Ok, you seem odd. Is everything ok?"_

Cam took a deep breath in and began her story. "Angela's husband came back and signed the divorce papers, so when it was time to leave I took him to the airport, but in the car he, he kissed me and I told him to stop. I was going to leave him to walk the rest of the way."

_"Uhm,"_

"Please don't be mad."

_"Cam,-."_

_"Excuse me, Dr. Brennan? We found something."_

_"I have to go, Cam. I'll see you when I get home."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Cam spent the first half of her day in her office. When lunch time came around she grabbed her things and went to check on everyone's progress before grabbing a bite. "Anything yet, Hodgins?"

"I'll let you know when I have something. You forget, we did just fine before you were here. Not sure if I can say the same for Dr. Brennan, but, oh well."

Cam went home instead of the diner and when she closed the door she immediately dropped on her knees and cried into her hands. The next two days went by the same way.

Sweets called them to a meeting. She cried.

Brennan wasn't answering her calls. She cried.

Angela and Hodgins forgave her. She felt a bit happy.

Angela and Hodgins broke up. _Because of me. _She cried.

Cam received a text from Brennan saying she just landed. Cam was in her office and didn't bother to think it through when she left to meet her at the airport. She was stopped by Angela on the way. "Hey, Cam. I just want you to know that I'm sorry. You had nothing to do with it. It wasn't your doing or your fault."

"Thanks."

"Where are you going?"

"To fix things. I'm gonna go pick up my wife from the airport and show her how much I love her."

Angela chuckled at the lack of modesty. "Just go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hey lovelies! Guess what? I won! So the next chapter will be. . . SMUTTY! I'm going out of my comfort zone but I hope you like it. Reviews, I NEED THEM!**


	11. Chapter 11

**That's right guys. Time for my not-so-well-written smut. For inspiration, I listened to "Power Trip".**

**Enjoy!**

**Rated M!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_4 weeks later…_

Cam came home to a very quiet house. It was around 9:30 and Cam had to stay and finish paperwork. Brennan hadn't been feeling well and Angela told her to go home. Cam set her purse on the table and tossed her keys in the bowl by the door. She took her coat off and noticed the slight smell of sweet fruit and flowers. Taking her heels off as well, Cam began to walk to the bedroom and stopped as soon as she looked inside. Brennan was sitting on the edge of the bed, a seductive smile on her face, wearing only a tank top and boy shorts. Candles lit in various places around the room, giving the smell Cam noticed. Cam just leaned against the doorframe and giggled a bit to herself.

"What's so funny?" Brennan asked a bit like a disappointed ten-year-old.

"Nothing. Just you. What's the occasion?" Cam asked stepping closer to her wife.

"Well there are two things," Brennan began as she pulled Cam by her shirt, the older woman falling on top of Brennan on the bed. "And you know one of them." She finished as she pulled Cam down to a hungry kiss.

"Yes I do. Happy anniversary." Cam said between kisses, pulling Brennan's shirt off and helping the latter unbutton her shirt. "What's the other?"

"Can't tell you yet." Brennan said with a smirk as she unbuttoned Cam's pants and pulled them off. Brennan quickly made work of her wife's bra and flipped her over, straddling Cam. Moving her kisses down Cam's jaw to the valley between her breasts. The older woman battling to control her breathing, able enough to run her hands down Brennan's body until she reached the hem of the laced underwear, pulling them off in one swift motion. Brennan immediately moaned against Cam's chest, as she latched onto the pebbled nipples of her wife.

"I thought you were sick?" Cam asked her breathing erratic.

Brennan just replied with a deep seductive laugh that made Cam shiver. Brennan began to trail kisses down the darker woman's stomach, pulling off her underwear in the process. She trailed her kisses back up to Cam's mouth, tongues battling for dominance as Brennan slid her hand down and began to rub slow circles on her wife's clit. Cam dug her nails into Brennan's shoulders at the new sensation. Immediately losing the tongue war when Brennan slid two fingers into Cam's wet heat. "God!" Cam moaned as the fingers were being thrust roughly but slowly. She couldn't help but to grind against the hand giving her so much pleasure. Brennan smiled as her pride went up a bit. She made her thrusts a bit faster, earning herself more moans. Feeling Cam tremble underneath her, she knew what would set her off. The younger woman leaned down to her wife's ear and nibbled on the skin behind it. "Why do you fight it? Huh? Just let go." Brennan whispered and felt Cam's walls tighten around her fingers, the darker woman moaning out her name in the process. Brennan curled her fingers inside Cam, extending her orgasm.

Cam looked at the woman above her as she came down from her high. Brennan took her fingers out and licked them clean, unaware of Cam's next move. Cam quickly took advantage of her position and flipped Brennan onto her back. "Not so powerful now." She said as she peppered kisses along the younger's jawline. Slowly moving down to where Brennan needed her, Cam could tell she wouldn't last long. She kissed around the throbbing area, teasing her ever so madly. Brennan was taken by surprise when Cam flicked her tongue on the core of her heat. The former's hand shot down to grab Cam's hair. Cam moaned at the taste as she pushed her tongue into Brennan's growing heat. Pulling in and out until she started to tremble.

"Cam, please!" Brennan moaned and Cam pulled her tongue out and gave the bundle of nerves above a quick suck. She continued to lick the area when she decided to gently bit down on Brennan's clit, sending her into a powerful orgasm. Cam massaged the area to allow her a longer high.

Cam eased back up and laid next to Brennan. "So, what was the other thing?"

Brennan answered with a kiss and an invading tongue.

Cam reluctantly pulled back and stared at her wife in confusion and love. "What has gotten into you?"

Brennan looked deep into Cam's eyes and smiled, thinking over her next words. "I guess it's just these pregnancy hormones."

Cam's eyes widened at the statement and her lips turned into a confused smile. "What?"

"I was inseminated 2 weeks ago and it was proven positive. I wanted to surprise you and tonight seemed like a great opportunity."

"I love you." Cam whispered snuggling into Brennan. She then splayed her hand across Brennan's stomach and sighed. "And you too."

Brennan just laughed at the absurdity and placed her own hand onto Cam's, interlacing their fingers. Both women fell asleep thinking of the new member they would soon have.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brennan woke the next morning to an empty bed. She heard noises coming from the kitchen and knew Cam was making breakfast, though she still didn't get up. She didn't want to. She heard the blender and got up to see just what it was for. Brennan padded into the kitchen and was greeted with Cam's back. She snaked her arms around her wife and placed a kiss on her cheek. Cam leaned back into Brennan until the latter asked what she was doing.

"Can a woman not cook breakfast?" Cam asked as she turned around in Brennan's embrace.

"A woman can. You can't. Let me help you." Brennan replied as she let go of Cam and started to help cook.

"I can too cook!"

"Sure."

Cam began to pull out bread to make toast while Brennan finished cooking the eggs. Cam figured now would be a good time to talk. "So, when do you want to tell everybody?"

"At the last minute possible."

"So before you start to show?"

"If it's ok with you, yes."

"Hey, do you remember what I said after we told everyone about us?"

(.-.-.)

_"I don't care either. Now you can show people that you have feelings and are not a robot. You are a loving, intelligent, beautiful, woman. The only reason why I doubt telling people is that I loved the sneaking around."_

(.-.-.)

"You still like sneaking around?"

Cam put the toast on the table and wrapped her arms around Brennan. "That I do."

"I never thought I would be in a family. I felt like I didn't deserve to be in one. Now that I have you, I feel like I belong."

"Good. You do belong. Here, in my arms. With this little family we have." Cam said as she placed her hand on Brennan's stomach.

Everything they had was perfect. They had the acceptance of their friends, the house they shared, even the little one soon to join. In the two years they had been a couple—one year of them being married—Brennan had been more accepting of things that "weren't logical" and begun to be more social. Cam had changed too. She had lost most of her attitude and was more integrated into others. The perfectly imperfect family.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So? Did I do good? No this is not the end. Why would I do that to you? :) The next chapter might be up in a few days but for now, I will go trick-or-treating! Yes, I'm in high school and half my school is going so. . . HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
